Quiet Nights
by Dani Royer
Summary: Bobby/Rogue movie-verse. A series of short stories taking place during those precious quiet nights.
1. Ice Kisses And Sleeping Princesses

Ice Kisses And Sleeping Princesses

By: Dani Royer (aquariusfire@aol.com)

Fandom: _X-Men _movie-verse

Rating: PG

Summary: Bobby/Rogue movie-verse. Takes place after _X2_, but doesn't spoil anything. Yet another sappy injection of sugar. Better have a sweet tooth for this one!

A/N: Thanks to Jodie and to Zara for doing a quick beta for me on this. This started out as something totally different, but I guess you can say it mutated. *dodges rotten tomatoes*

"_The Woman Who Rides Like A Man_" by Tamora Pierce is the wonderful third book in the "_Song of the Lioness_" series. 'Tis a good read.

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was. I'm making no money. Please do not sue.

  


The clock's soothing ticking had lulled her to sleep. The book she was reading had slipped to the floor and the page she was on was lost. It wasn't that late, the sun had barely set, but a moment of quiet had taken hold and the dreams slowly crept up on Rogue. She tossed and turned a bit on the small loveseat and most of her hair had managed to escape her ponytail finding her face to settle on. This was a good sleep. One where those dreams - _those nightmares_ - didn't come.

*****

Bobby wasn't sure how long Rogue had been out when he finally found her. He'd wandered all over before remembering to check her reading spot. It was a quiet and somewhat secluded room in the mansion. It was perfect for getting away from the rest of the occupants while still being within the place. Bobby circles around the loveseat where Rogue was sprawled. One leg was off the loveseat completely, the other dangled over the armrest, her arms were dangling loosely, and one of her gloves had begun to slip off. He couldn't help but notice her shirt had slid up ever so slightly. Bobby was a good guy, but he was still a _guy_.

Bobby wanted to brush the hair out of her face, but he didn't want to chance waking her. As silently as possible, he walked over and lit the small fireplace in the corner of the room. As the fire grew stronger, he focused on keeping the room from getting too hot. Rogue was lucky to have him with his powers. With the extra clothing she wore to cover up, she tended to get warm easily. Bobby didn't mind helping keep the air around her cool whenever needed. Besides helping her, he was becoming quite skilled with so much practice. He's been working on a few other things to help her...them.

Satisfied with the fire and the room temperature, Bobby headed back to where his girlfriend slept. Bending down, he picked up her discarded book. It was a fantasy novel, one of the ones probably meant for young girls. The cover had a young woman with red hair, sword at her hip, riding a horse with a black cat. The title read _"The Woman Who Rides Like A Man"_. He raised an eyebrow at this. He never would have figured that his princess would have a thing for princesses who rode like men. Shrugging, he decided to read a bit while he waited.

Bobby wasn't far into the book before he heard Rogue stirring. Looking at the clock, and seeing how late it was starting to get, he decided to wake her. By this time, the dangling glove had fallen off her hand. He placed the book on the side table and retrieved the glove. Carefully, using it as a barrier between their skin, he began to brush the errant strands of hair from her face. Rogue seemed to notice the movement in her sleep, but did not wake. She rolled more onto her side as though to face Bobby. He got an idea.

Bobby licked his lips and then focused on cooling the moisture there into a very thin layer of ice. He'd thought of this one night right before falling asleep, but never had the courage to try it. Leaning forward, he lightly brushed his lips on her cheek. Nothing happened to him. Rogue again, did not wake, but seemed to notice. This time, she rolled onto her back. Bobby decided he was going to go for it. Last time, they'd both gotten too eager and her powers had kicked in. Bobby was going to be careful this time. He reinforced his ice layer and moved in to awake his princess with an ice kiss.

*****

Rogue felt the cold against her lips and awoke with a bit of a start. Bobby quickly pulled back with a look of shame. She was confused and looked at him for an explanation. All the boy could do was blush and stutter. It was quite funny to watch, especially when you were half asleep like Rogue was. It didn't take long before she was giggling at Bobby's flustered face. He threw his hands up in the air and sat down on the loveseat next to her. This just made her break out into a full belly laugh.

It took a moment before Rogue regained her composure and, with only a slightly hooked smile, turned to face Bobby for an explanation. "What exactly were you trying to do, Bobby?"

Bobby, still with reddish cheeks from embarrassment, answered, "An ice kiss to awaken the sleeping princess."

It was Rogue's turn to blush. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to yell at him for taking such a risk, but really, how could you yell at a dashing young man who just referred to you as a princess? She decided to get technical.

"How exactly did you..." Rogue began as she lightly ran her ungloved hand over her still cool lips. Bobby took her gloved hand in his and answered with a smile, "A thin layer of ice. Just enough to..."

"...keep our skin from really touching," they both finished together. Bobby gave Rogue's gloved hand a soft kiss before looking into her eyes. "Want me to try it again?"

Rogue didn't answer with words, but a slight nod and a scared-yet-excited look in her eyes told Bobby she wanted to try again. Licking his lips once more, Bobby felt the familiar ice crystals harden. Leaning forward, their lips did meet once again. Both seemed to be holding their breath as each second ticked by on the clock. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...then Rogue broke the kiss slowly. She began to mutter apologies. Bobby just smiled at her until she calmed down and returned it.

"We're going to go slow Rogue. How long did we make it this time?" Bobby asked.

"Not nearly long enough," she answered with her flirtatious voice.

"Well, then next time we work towards long enough," he smiled.

Rogue quickly lost her flirtatious voice and looked away from Bobby. "You're an optimist."

"And you're the one person worth being optimistic about." Bobby leaned down to look Rogue in her eyes. Neither said anything for a long while.

*****

Over the next few hours, Bobby and Rogue cuddled quietly as the fire died out and the clock ticked on. They really didn't want to ruin everything with talk. There was just too much to talk about these days, mostly of dreary days past and possibly worse days ahead. It's easier to keep your hopes up when you indulge in those hopes, even if just for a little bit. The hours grew later and later.

The clocked chimed softly eleven times. Both Bobby and Rogue looked up angrily at the intrusion. It was time to leave seclusion. Reluctantly, they began cleaning up. Bobby iced the ashes in the fire place just for safety. He turned back to find Rogue retrieving the forgotten book. Bobby headed back towards his girlfriend and began running his fingers up and down her clothed back. "So, what does this princess want? A dashing knight to sweep her off her feet? A loyal servant to bow to every whim?"

Rogue smiled. "A dashing knight to fight beside me, then sweeps me off my feet and bows to my every whim on the quiet nights."

Bobby leaned in as close as he could to Rogue's ear. "And what does my princess want?"

"A cold root beer float and seen to my bed chambers, m'lord," she answered in a strange mix of Southern and British.

With only a slight hesitation from Bobby on exactly how to hold her, he scooped her up in his arms. "I think we can do that."

Rogue was a bright shade of red right now. She absolutely loved all this attention. It scared her to death in all honesty, but she loved it. Bobby did his best to treat her special at every opportunity. She couldn't wait to return the favor. Then, she herself had an idea while being carried towards the kitchen.

"Bobby, ice up your cheek."

He looked at her only a second before realizing what she was getting at. He really could get use to this.


	2. Alone

Alone

By: Dani Royer (aquariusfire@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: More sugar. Bobby is stuck at the mansion finishing up his homework while Rogue runs into trouble at a local mall. _X2 Spoilers._

A/N: Thanks to Jodie, Cristin, and Zara for looking over this for me and to Talia for giving me evil ideas. I swear, y'all are worse than muses! My thanks also goes out to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Hopefully, my future installments will live up to your expectations. *grins*

Completed Date: May 7, 2003

  


Bobby Drake circled over the period key before triumphantly hitting it. He grinned when the word count told him he was five words over the requirement. The essay wasn't hard really, just dull. '_Doesn't Miss Monroe realize how boring some parts of history can get?_' he wondered. It was hard enough to write the chapter summaries the week before, then Ororo hit them with the 1,500 word essay as part of their mid-term. Bobby knew he had to do it, but he just kept putting it off until tonight - the day before it was due. Glancing at the clock, he cursed when he saw how early it was. "Damn, I could have went out with them."

Rogue, Kitty, Theresa, and a few other friends had went out to an early movie, leaving him behind. Jubilee, who was down with "the cold from hell", at least had a good reason to stay home. Bobby grumbled some more while proof reading his essay. It'd taken him less than an hour of actual writing once he sat down and did it. He was sure Rogue would nag him endlessly over that. A "told you so" was very much coming his way later that night. But that wouldn't come for two, maybe three hours yet. 

Bobby sent his document to the printer, thankful that the nasty thing was done. The printer loudly came to life, startling him slightly. It just now hit him how quiet the room was. It'd been a long time since he'd been by himself. It felt so weird to be alone like this and the location in an very old mansion didn't help the eerie feeling go away. Bobby decided to head downstairs to find something to do and, more importantly, someone to do it with.

*****

Rogue looked around the small shop before looking at her watch. She had fifteen minutes before she had to meet back at the theater for the movie. She'd been to five shops already and couldn't find anything worth getting. She just wanted to get Bobby _something_. This was the last store she was going to try before just heading into Sears and getting him a shirt. This was one of those Hallmark-y gift stores, so she had hope that she wouldn't have to fall back on that

She walked around the store _awwing_ at the sweet gifts, laughing at the humorous cards, and sometimes gagging at the overly sappy items. Stopping at the card stand, she found a very appropriate get well card for Jubilee. It showed a girl trying to blow her nose and finally doing so surrounded by fireworks, all done in a comic strip style. Rogue smiled and imagine what reaction the card would get as she grabbed a blank card with a picture of a polar bear on it for Bobby.

She was almost ready to head for Sears by the time she made it to the clearance section. Most of the items there were left over holiday stuff, but a medium sized magnet with a poem on it caught her eye.

_Me_

_Alone, but never lonely_

_For I know _

_It's you beside me_

_Wherever I go_

_I will never be lonely_

_Alone, but never without_

_Walking with you_

_Hand in hand, no doubt_

_Can't believe it's true_

_Alone, but never without_

_You_

"Sappy, but very true." Rogue said as she grabbed the magnet and heading to pay for everything. She quickly made her way towards the movie theater, but ran into a very upset Kitty half way there.

"Janie slipped and people saw her," Kitty explained quickly before grabbing Rogue's gloved hand, "We need to get out of here quick. Professor Xavier is on his way and Pete's in the van with the rest." Rogue was worried about Janie. Janie, a low-level telekinetic, was one of the younger students. Her powers weren't very strong, but when she slipped, the results were very obvious. Strangely enough, the slips were much stronger than when Janie actually tried to focus her powers. Dr. Grey had been working with her, but noone had moved in to fill that void in the short time since Jean's death.

Kitty and Rogue moved through the mall crowd trying not to make any fuss. Their efforts were in vain as mall security began to close in.

*****

Bobby had just let Artie win a game of checkers when a loud sneeze announced Jubilee's entrance. Both boys looked up at the pitiful sight all wrapped in a blanket with a ruby red nose. Jubilee tried to glare at them, but another sneeze kept her from focusing more than a second. Bobby chuckled a second before turning to Artie. "Hey big guy, could you please get Jubes some orange juice?"

Artie nodded before running off in the direction of the kitchen. Bobby turned to face the smaller Asian girl as she collapsed on the couch with a grunt. "Don't even start on me, Bobby. If I hear another person telling me to stay in bed..." she mumbled with a very stuffed up voice. Bobby walked towards her, but kept a safe distance by sitting in a nearby chair. Jubilee grabbed for a fresh tissue before talking again. "So, why are you here and not being all cutesy with your girl, Frost Boy?"

Bobby started to answer, but Jubilee cut him off. "Let me guess. The essay for History?" Bobby nodded sheepishly. "I lucked out and got an extension for being sick. Once I can breath through my nose, it's due," she tried to say with a laugh, but it turned into a small coughing fit. Artie arrived with the orange juice just as the fit subsided. Jubilee croaked out a thanks as she took her glass, slowly sipping to re-wet her sore throat. Bobby took his glass and ruffled Artie's hair. "Thanks for brining me a glass too."

The kids talked for a few more minutes before Logan walked in and informed them of the incident at the mall.

*****

Rogue was the first to notice the guards moving in. "Kitty, I think they've noticed us." Kitty cursed before stopping in front of a small high-end clothing boutique. "Professor Xavier should be here soon. Stay close in case and look interested in the clothes," she whispered before raising her voice, "My GOD! How can they call that fashion?" Rogue caught on, adding, "I know. It seems like the higher the price tag, the lower the taste."

Glancing around, the girls realized that their ploy wasn't working in the least. "Kitty, can you phase both of us?" Rogue asked while formulating a plan. "I think so," Kitty's voice wavered, "but it's about all I can think of until the Professor gets here...unless you -." Rogue shook her head 'no' before Kitty could even get the idea out of her mouth.__

The girls carried on their fake ranting about the clothes while they prepared to make their move. Kitty was shaking a little, as she heard the guards communicating on their radios. She couldn't hear much, but the words "mutants" and "apprehend" were unmistakable. The game plan was to phase into the boutique and then just run down the line of stores until they reached the garage. It wasn't much, but it was all they could come up with.

The guards were now within ten feet of Rogue and Kitty. Kitty, still shaking, squeezed Rogue's hand tight as she took a deep breath before phasing. Just as she began to initiate her powers...the mall stopped. The only sound the girls heard, besides their own sighs of relief, was the light whir of the Professor's motorized wheel chair. The mall patrons and the security guards were both frozen in mid-movement. As Kitty and Rogue turned around, their relief was plastered all over their face.

*****

"Sit down kid. Nothing really happened."

Bobby ignored Logan as he kept looking out the kitchen door. Logan and Bobby had taken over the kitchen after Artie and Jubilee headed to bed. Logan was concerned, but not overly worried. Bobby, on the other hand, took the situation a little more seriously. "Anything could have happened, Logan."__

Logan shook his head as he patted his pocket for a lighter. "Kid, this shit is going to happen from time to time. You've got bigger things to really worry about." Bobby didn't turn from his watch post. 

Logan smiled a bit as he lit his cigar. He couldn't blame the boy for acting the way he was. After the raid and the events that followed, everyone was on edge. A few months ago, the professor might not have even left the mansion for this. But times being the times they are, no chances could be taken. Bobby would learn in time that caution wasn't a reason to think that a situation was always worse than it was. Logan knew this was something he'd have to gain on his own.

A few sodas later, Logan heard the Professor and the students return back to the school. He'd barely got the words out of his mouth before Bobby was on his way to the garage.

*****

Bobby and Rogue stayed out in the garage talking long after the rest had gone inside. She filled him in on the details from the mall incident first and foremost. She had to state that she was fine a few times before Bobby would quit asking her. They'd fallen into their typical joking banter once they'd both calmed down, complete with the same careful touches and the latest addition to their moments, ice kisses.

"So, did you get the essay for History done?" Rogue finally asked. Bobby had hoped she'd forgotten the reason he'd stayed behind. "Yeah, actually, it was pretty easy once I got started," he answered while bracing for it. "Told you so," they both said in unison, then fell into laughter. "You know," Bobby got out between laughs, "I'm surprised no one has told us to come in yet.""It's not as if we could do anything to get us into trouble," she answered. He got a mischievous look in his eye_. _"Well, they do make full body con-" A strong punch to the arm shut him up right away.He looked over at Rogue while rubbing his sore arm. She was blushing bright red. Taking the high road, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, did you manage to get anything done before you had to leave the mall?"

Rogue's face, still a little pink from blushing, lit up with a realization. "Actually, I'd totally forgotten about this." She reached into her pocket and only pulled out the card for Jubilee. "Here, sign this for Jubes. I'm going to give it to her on my way to bed," she requested as she handed the card over to Bobby. He smiled at the card before signing it. "Babe, she's either going to love it or kill you."

"Kill _us_," Rogue corrected. "Your name is on the card too."

Bobby waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Let her bring it. I'll cure that fever of hers."

To prove his point, he reached out and froze a nearby tool box. Rogue just shook her head at the display. "Bobby, you're awful." "Isn't it great?" he asked as he iced up his lips to give her a peck on the cheek. The moment turned a little more serious as they found themselves looking in each others eyes. Bobby could swear his heart was slowing down as he leaned in.

The door to the garage swung open with a loud thud as it hit a wall. "Why aren't you two in bed? Don't you have tests in the morning?" Logan interrupted. He wasn't in a good mood and just wanted to be alone. Bobby and Rogue didn't move for a moment, then quickly got up and walked towards the open door. "Logan, what's wrong?" Rogue asked as she passed him. The Canadian just growled and lit up his cigar. She could swear she could see the beginnings of a braid in his hair, but wrote it off as an illusion. 

She and Bobby had almost made it to the dorm area when she remembered the magnet. "I didn't just get Jubilee something." Bobby raised an eyebrow. "What did you get me?"

"Always about you?" she laughed before pulling the small plastic bag with the magnet in it out of her pocket and tossing it to Bobby. She started to tell him that she hoped he liked it, but a yawn caught her off guard. "I need to get going, hon. I'll never make tomorrow if I don't get some sleep," her voice sounded with regret. "Beauties need their beauty rest," he replied as he kissed her gloved hand. "I'll open this in my room."

Rogue smiled before heading towards her room.

*****

Bobby kept reading over the words on the magnet. Carefully, he placed it on his metal alarm clock so it would be the first thing he saw every morning.__


End file.
